Don't Forget
by liloweewoah
Summary: They had been perfect together just like a happy couple until things just started to fall apart for them. Things were forgotten and relationships were torn apart. Some made it through and some didn't. In the end one decision changes the whole situation.


**A/N: All right so my muse for Justin Gabriel/Paul Lloyd Jr. has been going crazy since the last couple weeks of the first season of NXT. So I'm gonna do a oneshot first and then maybe you'll see an actual story with him as the main character. Enjoy! Lindsey owns Luci and I only own Kailey. Italicized parts are flashbacks and bolded and italicized words are lyrics. The song is Don't Forget by Demi Lovato and I don't own it. Sorry it's super long too! I never meant for it to be long. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Don't Forget **

_Kailey Dizon sat on the front porch of her house dressed in a yellow strapless satin dress. The dress had a fitted sweetheart bodice with a bow-detailed Empire waist and only went a little past her thighs. She had on some cute silver pumps that gave her more height. Her hair had been braided to one side starting at the nape of her neck and she had tendrils on the opposite side that had been done. Her best friend Luci, short for Lucinda had done her makeup lightly though. Kailey didn't like to wear a lot of makeup. _

_She was waiting for her boyfriend of 4 years to come pick her up so that they could celebrate her birthday. He had told her to dress up nice for the night since he had promised her a special night. But she had been sitting out on her front porch since 6:30 and it was now 9:30 at night. She didn't even know if he was standing her up or if this was some sort of joke. Suddenly she realized that she had been stood up. He had stood her up on her own birthday. She felt the tears start to work its way down her face. _

_Luci stood in the living room watching her best friend wait for her boyfriend. It seemed as if two relationships were falling apart slowly. Luci was dating Stuart Bennett, or Wade Barrett as the WWE Universe knew him, and they had been together for so long that no one would have ever thought that there were complications in their relationship. They were separated and had been for the past couple of weeks. Stuart wanted to focus on his career while Luci wanted to take their relationship to the next step. Stuart wasn't so enthusiastic about it though. He thought that marriage would prevent his chances of making it far in the company but Luci thought the opposite. They would have been just fine. She was already making a name for herself as a RAW Diva or wrestler and she knew how to balance her relationship. And for now, she was happy living her life. Slowly making her way to the front door, she opened it and stepped out side. _

"_Ley, you gotta come inside. You're gonna get sick." Luci said as she walked over to her best friend._

_Kailey looked up at her best friend. She didn't even realize she had come outside. She wiped her eyes as her best friend sat beside her. _

"_I can't believe he stood me up. On my birthday!" Kailey exclaimed as Luci wrapped her arms around her best friend. _

"_It's okay, Ley. It just shows you what he thinks is so much more important." Luci said as they both got up. _

"_I just wanna get into my bed and never wake up." Kailey said._

"_It'll get better." Luci said as they both walked into the house. _

_**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me **_

Kailey stood by her bed packing her bags. She and Luci were getting ready to head back on the road with the RAW crew. She was just double checking everything to see if she had everything she needed. Once she was satisfied she turned her head to look at the photo that sat on her nightstand. _Paul Lloyd Jr._ It was a picture of him and her from her birthday three years ago when she was turning 23. Paul had his arms wrapped around her as they were staring into each other's eyes. Their foreheads were touching as they smiled at each other. They had met through FCW where they were both working on improving their wrestling skills.

_Flashback…_

_Paul Lloyd Jr. was sitting backstage in the FCW arena. He was trying to get himself pumped up for his match tonight. It was always the same routine for him. Sit on a crate, listen to music, and sit there as if he was meditating. But today it was different because as he sat there listening to his music, he saw an unfamiliar figure walking back. They were dressed casually and looked like they were having trouble carrying their things. He turned off his music before jumping off the crate and pulled his earphones off. _

"_Hey, do you need help?" Paul asked catching the duffle bag that almost fell off the figure's shoulder. _

_The figure looked up and that's when Paul could have sworn he had seen the prettiest eyes that he had ever seen. Their eyes were hazel colored and Paul was so mesmerized with their eyes. But their eyes gave out their emotions quickly and that's when Paul slung it over his shoulder. _

"_Thanks." The figured whispered as Paul looked over the person._

_They were dressed in silver heels with denim jeans and a black hoodie. Their hair was done nicely. __Their hair had been braided to one side starting at the nape of their neck and the tendrils on the opposite side had been done. They smiled at him as they took in his appearance too. Paul noticed that he was slightly towering over the person, who was just barely 5'7 with their heels on, while he was a good 6'1. _

"_Your welcome. Are you new here?" He asked as the figure nodded their head, "Well I'm Paul Lloyd Jr, or PJ or Justin. You can call me whatever you want." _

"_I'm Kailey Dizon. My friends just call me Ley or Leyley but you can call me whatever you want too." Kailey said as she took hold on Paul's hand and shook it. _

"_Well it's nice meeting you, Kailey." Paul said as he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. _

_Kailey blushed before taking her hand back. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. All she was hoping for was for her to walk around the arena and find the locker room that she was going to be in. She had never expected herself to run into this handsome looking guy, who was obviously well built from what she could see. He was absolutely gorgeous and his accent was really getting to her. Getting to her in a good way._

"_It's nice meeting you too." Kailey said as Paul let go of her hand. _

"_So where are you headed, beautiful?" Paul asked flirting with her as Kailey felt her cheeks blush. _

"_Umm I'm supposed to be looking for the women's locker room, I guess." Kailey said._

"_I can help you find it. Come on." Paul said as he led the way towards the women's locker room. _

_End Flashback…_

They had worked together a couple of times during their days at FCW. They had done mixed tag team matches together and were even on-screen lovers for a while. It was then that Paul had found the courage to ask her out on a date and from then on they had started dating. But then Vince had decided to bring Kailey up into the main roster because they were short of wrestlers or Divas. And that left Paul going back to his normal routine. Kailey's thoughts were pulled away when she heard Luci's voice calling her, "Kailey, it's time to go!"

Kailey looked away from the picture frame and quickly grabbed her stuff before heading out of her room. She shut the door and rushed to get downstairs. When she had gotten downstairs, she and Luci got outside and were met by their good friend, Gail who was going to drive them.

_**Did you regret (Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us **_

Paul sat on the bed in his room. He was waiting for Stuart to pick him up. The NXT rookies had planned to go to the arena separately well more like in pairs with the exception of a group of three since there were 7 of them. He was already packed to go and his stuff was downstairs. He had decided to look around his room to see if he had forgotten something. That was when his eyes fell on the picture that was by his nightstand. He walked over to it and picked it up. _Kailey Juliette Dizon. _She had meant everything to him and he had thrown everything away.

He had forgotten about her birthday and had left her with the impress that he stood her up, which he really did. But in all honesty, it was because he had gotten so caught up at the gym that he didn't even look at the time. By the time he had gotten home, it was almost 10:30 and her surprise had been ruined since they didn't even show up at the restaurant. He had called her several times to tell her how sorry he was but his calls were always sent to her voicemail. He even stopped by to visit her the next day to try and make it up to her.

_Flashback…_

_Paul turned off the engine before getting out of the car and making sure that he had locked up the car. He rushed towards the front door and pressed the doorbell. He felt like Shane West's character in A Walk To Remember waiting for Mandy Moore's character to open the door. The door opened but it wasn't the person he was expecting it to be. _

"_What are you doing here, Paul?" Luci asked._

"_Luci, I need to see her." Paul said. _

"_I told you she doesn't want to see you." Luci said._

"_Luci, please! You know that I didn't mean to forget her birthday." Paul said as Luci looked away from him. _

"_You made her wait outside for 3 hours, Paul. She waited 3 hours for you in a beautiful dress and you stood her up. You don't deserve to see her not after what you did to her. Neither you nor Stuart deserved either of us. You both toyed with our hearts as if we were puppets. Now goodbye." Luci said as she slammed the door in Paul's face. _

_End Flashback…_

He had never seen Luci so mad at him. They had been really close friends. All four of them to be honest. Paul and Kailey usually double dated with Stuart and Luci until Stuart and Luci broke up. But he understood why she reacted that way. Kailey was her best friend. They had been best friends since they could ever remember which would explain why they had each other's backs. His thoughts were pulled away when he heard honking. He placed the picture frame on the nightstand and rushed downstairs to grab his stuff. It wasn't long till he was in the car with Stuart and they were on their way to the arena.

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

_It was just another normal Thursday to everyone but to one couple, it was just another day where they were completely avoiding each other. Paul walked up to Kailey's room in hopes of trying to work things out with her. They had been fighting for the past couple of weeks and nothing seemed to be going right for them. They would fight but then make up only to start fighting again. There was always something wrong with their relationship. Paul walked into her room and saw her holding the picture frame with the picture of the two of them together. He saw the tears that were slowly forming around her eyes. _

"_What happened to us? We never used to fight a lot. We were such a strong couple. We were always happy and we always knew when to give each other space. We didn't even spend everyday with each other." Kailey whispered as she turned away from him and walked towards her window. _

_Paul thought about what she had said. He didn't know where they had gone wrong. Things had just started to fall apart between them. Neither of them could figure out what was wrong. They never got annoyed of each other's company. They respected each other's jobs. They always made time for each other when necessarily. There wasn't really anything to pinpoint as the cause of the reason for their relationship ending. Things had just simply fallen apart. _

_**So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand**_

_**Did you regret**_

_**Ever holding my hand**_

_**Ever again**_

_**Please don't forget**_

_**Don't forget **_

_**We had it all**_

_**We were just about to fall**_

_**Even more in love **_

_**Than we were before**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**I won't forget **_

_**About us**_

_June 21, 2010_

Paul sat in the catering room with the rest of the NXT rookies, who were involved in this current storyline. Every week seemed to be filled with new surprises for the superstars as well as them. Even though these things were scripted, it was still shocking to read about the things that they had to do and for today it was even crazier. The rookies were going to attack Vince McMahon. Now Paul was a little apprehensive about what was going on because he wasn't too sure about the way things were going but this was his job and he would do anything for it. They talked for a couple more minutes before going back to eating whatever food was on their table that they had gotten.

Kailey was slowly walking towards the catering. She needed to grab a water bottle before getting ready to change into her outfit just in case they needed her to appear on Raw. She stepped into catering barely even noticing the NXT table that sat there alone. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that they were strictly out of her mind. She walked over to the table where they kept the water bottles and picked one up before turning to get ready to leave. As she was turning she noticed Alicia standing there, she was just staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Kailey asked.

"Yeah how about you tell your friend Luci to back the fuck away from me and stop telling me that I didn't deserve this title win." Alicia exclaimed as she patted the Divas Championship belt that sat on her shoulder.

The people in the catering room turned their heads to look at what was going on. Paul lifted his head when he heard yelling. That was when he noticed her standing there in a heated conversation with Alicia.

"She's right you know. You don't deserve the belt. You never did. You never should have won. There are other divas here who have worked their butts off to make this division better and they decide to hand you the title? They decide to hand the title to some bitch who swings her hips like some idiot while she's walking down the ramp. Honey, if you haven't realized this but you've botched your own finishers a couple of times. You can't even run like a normal person when you're in the ring. So tell me again why you deserve that title belt." Kailey said.

"Oh hell no you did not just say that!" Alicia yelled, "Bitch you better watch who you're talking to."

Kailey tried to keep her composure together and clenched her fists instead. Once Paul saw Kailey clench her fist together he was ready to jump out of his seat and pull her away from Alicia but he was too late. Zack Ryder and John Morrison had pulled the two girls away from each other. Paul kept his eyes on John and watched as John tried to get Kailey to relax. He watched as John's hands made their way to her face and placed a kiss on her head once she relaxed. He felt jealousy running through his body. He knew from the beginning that he shouldn't have stood her up but he'd be damned if he didn't say that he wanted to see another man touching his girl.

Kailey stared at John for the longest time trying to take in what he was saying to her. She was glad that he was there to save her from completely knocking the shit out of Alicia. Once she had felt like she was completely fine, she whispered, "Can you get me out of here, John? I really just wanna get away."

"Yeah, baby girl. Come on. You can hang out in the guys' locker room." John said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Kailey brushed her bangs away from her face as she and John made their way towards the door. Before they stepped out of the room, she felt someone's eyes staring at her. She looked up and noticed that it was Paul. Quickly looking back at John, she whispered something that Paul couldn't make out but once he saw John smile, Paul could feel his anger boiling. He knew that he was going to crack any minute. He should have never hurt Kailey. He should have never gone to the gym. He should have just spent the whole day with her. She had done no wrong to him and his jealousy right now didn't exactly matter to her. She was happy with her life but he wasn't happy with his.

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

Paul got up from his seat. There was something that he needed to do. Stuart looked at his friend and gave him a questioning look. Paul gave him a weak smile Stuart just nodded his head as he realized what Paul was planning to do. He quickly made his way to the doors in hopes that she would still be there and that it wasn't too late to talk to her. He walked out of catering and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that Gail had stopped Kailey and John in their tracks.

Quickly walking over to them, he noticed Kailey's reaction change as she jumped at the sight of him. John pulled her into his arms to help her calm down. He shot Paul a look as he waited for Kailey's breathing to steady again. Gail looked at Paul and gave him a questioning look.

"Umm hey, can I talk to Kailey alone?" Paul asked as Gail looked at Kailey, who was still wrapped up in John's arms.

Kailey looked at Paul then at John. She didn't want him to leave her alone with Paul. She couldn't even remember when the last time that she was alone with him. John let her out of his embrace and looked at her before whispering, "Do you want me to go?"

"Yeah. I'll come look for you if I need anything. We're catching up later, right Gail?" Kailey whispered as Gail and John nodded their heads before leaving Paul and Kailey to talk.

Paul and Kailey waited till the two were fully out of sight before looking back at each other. Paul took in the outfit that she was dressed in. She was wearing super short denim shorts with a white t-shirt that was off the shoulder on one side and had a teal colored number 86 on it. She had on a bathing suit top on underneath. She had on tennis shoes and her hair had been left down with her bangs almost blocking her eyes. Paul brushed the bangs that were falling from her face as she flinched at his touch. She looked up at his hazel eyes and noticed the sense of pain that he was feeling. He pulled his hand away as she whispered, "What do you want from me?

"I just want to work things out with you, Ley. I want to make things right between us." Paul said as Kailey scoffed at what he said.

"You want to make things right with me? Paul, you stood me up on my birthday. You chose your career over our 4-year relationship and you expect me to want to make things right between us? You broke my heart!" Kailey exclaimed.

"Kailey, I didn't mean for that to happen. I've been trying to tell you that I got caught up at the gym and that was why I forgot about your birthday. I completely lost track of time. You know that never happens to me but it was just this once. Please Kailey, just give me another chance. I'll prove to you that you mean the world to me." Paul said as Kailey looked away from him avoiding any eye contact.

"No Paul, I can't. It's not just my birthday. You stopped returning my calls when I called you. You never answered any of my text messages. You were always out with the boys planning your revenge on the WWE. You never did have time for me. Remember when you promised me that we were going to go out to have dinner with Luci and Stuart?" She asked as he nodded his head, "You had Stuart tell me that you were hanging out with David and Heath and that you would be back late. Do you not remember that?"

Paul thought about that night. It had been almost years ago but the memory came back to his mind.

_**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all**_

_Luci looked at her best friend as she was picking out something to wear. Luci grumbled at Kailey, "Can you just pick something to wear? He'll like you in whatever you wear." _

_Kailey shot her best friend a look and went back to digging through her closet. She decided to wear a pink tube top with a denim mini-skirt and flip-flops. She slipped the outfit on and went to brush her hair. She turned to look at her best friend, "So?" _

"_You look great! Come on, they'll be here any minute!" Luci said as bounced off the bed and rushed downstairs. _

_Kailey grabbed everything she needed before heading downstairs. The doorbell rang and Luci rushed to answer it. She squealed when she saw her boyfriend standing on the opposite side. She jumped into his arms and they shared a kiss together. Kailey looked away and coughed a couple minutes later. The two pulled away and Stuart came into the house. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Hey Ley."_

"_Hey Stuart. Where's Paul?" She asked smiling at him._

"_Umm…Paul wanted me to tell you that he couldn't make it out tonight. Heath, David, and him are busy working on things." Stuart said as Kailey felt her heart drop. _

_Stuart had never felt so bad in his life. He didn't understand why Paul just didn't leave the boys and come along on this double date. The girls deserved it. Kailey didn't deserve to be treated the way that Paul was treating her. There was just something wrong with him. Paul's head was in a different place. _

"_Ley, let's just go out to watch a movie together." Stuart said wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Luci smiled at them. _

"_It's okay. You two go out and have fun. Get reunited as lovebirds since you two are working your relationship out." Kailey said as she smiled at them. _

"_Are you sure, Ley? We don't mind you coming with us." Luci said. _

"_I'll be fine. Don't worry." Kailey said as she fought the urge to let her tears out. _

"_We'll bring you something back." Stuart said as he kissed her head before walking over to his girlfriend. _

"_I'll see you later, Ley." Luci said as she and Stuart walked out of the house. _

Paul looked at Kailey and noticed the tears start to form around her eyes. He could tell that she was trying not to let them fall as she kept looking up towards the ceiling. He wanted so badly to wrap her up in his arms but he just didn't know if it was the right thing to do. He never knew what the right thing to do was. Before any of them realized it, Paul had instantly pulled her into his arms.

_Kailey and Paul stood in his hotel room trying to figure out what the problem was in their relationship. They wanted to make things right but it didn't seem to be working the right way. _

"_It's over, Kailey. This relationship. We're done." Paul said as Kailey looked at him._

_She wasn't shocked to say the least. The past couple weeks of their relationship had its ups and downs. They were always nagging each other so much that it was to the point where Luci and Stuart had to separate them. _

"_Fine. I'm glad that we're breaking up because to be honest, you are a complete asshole!" Kailey exclaimed as she looked at him._

"_Oh I'm the bad guy? You're the one that's so fucking clingy. You always need the attention to be on you. You're the one that's always acting like a bitch." Paul said as Kailey slapped him in the face._

"_I am not a fucking bitch! You're the one that screwed me over on my birthday! You're the one who never wanted to be with me anymore. You always wanted to be with the boys or you were always to busy working. For your information Paul, I have the same job as you and I still made time for you. So fuck you and your stupid shit. I'm glad that you broke up with me cause I don't give a damn about you." Kailey said as she walked out of his hotel room. _

Paul let her cry against his chest. These were the moments that made him regret everything that he had done to hurt her. He had never meant to hurt her. It was just a phase that he was going through. The money had corrupted his mind. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, Kailey. I never meant to do those things. I never meant to call you a bitch." He whispered running his hands through her hair.

Kailey lifted her head and looked at him. She had to stay strong for herself. She couldn't let him walk over her like he had done before. She needed to move on and so did he. She pulled away from him and stepped out of his embrace. She whispered, "I can't forgive you and I never will. You made your choice and I've made mine now. You've chosen your job and I have my job to take care of." After taking one last look at him, she walked away from him and headed back to her locker room.

_**And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget**_

_**Please don't forget us **_

_June 28, 2010_

Kailey stood in her locker room looking at old photos of Paul and her throughout their relationships. She kept them tucked in a journal that she kept with her while she traveled on the road. They helped her get through the days sometimes. She really did miss him and their relationship but she had learned to move on from it. She looked the picture that was in her head. She had taken a picture of them together at her house when Luci and Wade had gone out to dinner.

_Flashback…_

_Paul and Kailey were hanging out in Kailey and Luci's house. Wade and Luci had gone out on a date. So Paul and Kailey had the house to themselves. She had been sitting in Paul's lap and giggled as Paul made a comment about the way that Americans had rules for the way that they spelt things._

"_Honestly why would you need rules to help you spell out words?" Paul asked as Kailey ran her hands through his hair._

"_Because people have trouble spelling words out sometimes." Kailey said._

"_Give me a word and I'll show you that it's not hard to not use spelling rules to spell the word out." Paul said. _

"_Fine spell weird." Kailey said. _

"_Easy. W-I-E-R-D." Paul said proudly as Kailey chuckled at him._

_He shot her a look._

"_What?" Paul asked._

"_Baby, you spelt the word wrong." Kailey said as his face softened after a while, "I told you the rules help you out. Just remember I before E except after C. So it would be W-E-I-R-D." _

"_I guess you're right, baby girl. Now give me a kiss before I start to tickle you." Paul said as Kailey swooned over his accent. _

_Kailey leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Paul leaned back against the couch as she shifted her position so that she was straddling him. She pulled back and watched as he sighed in frustration from her pulling away._

"_You know you're so adorable when you do that." Kailey whispered as she placed a kiss on his nose. _

"_And you're just adorable in general." Paul said as Kailey blushed._

_Paul chuckled at his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him as he placed another kiss on her lips. Kailey let her hands wander up to his hair as she ran her hands through it. After a couple of minutes, they pulled away and she noticed the camera sitting on the coffee table. She smiled before picking it up and looking at him. _

"_Let's take a picture." She said as she positioned the camera and took a picture of them. _

_End Flashback_

She smiled as she thought about that day. That was one of her favorite days with Paul. They had always had funny moments together that made her smile. Kailey continued to look over old pictures of her and Paul, the door to the women's locker room opened and Stuart and Luci looked at Kailey. She was so deep in thought. Even though Stuart's visa had expired, Vince allowed him to be with Luci and Kailey for a couple of days longer. Also because Kailey wanted to travel with Luci and Stuart when they went back to Great Britain to where Stuart was living. Luci shut the door as Kailey turned around. Stuart rushed over to her and embraced her in a hug. He picked her off the grown as her tears slowly came down her face.

"Baby girl, are you sure you wanna do this tonight?" Stuart asked calling Kailey by the nickname that everyone called her.

"I'm positive. I have to do this." Kailey said as he set her back down on the ground and she wiped her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Luci said as she walked over to hug her best friend.

"It's fine. I really want to do this. I'm glad that you guys are here." Kailey said.

"So are we." Luci said as Stuart wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

**Raw**

Kailey stood backstage watching as some of the other legends in the ring showed their support for Ricky Steamboat. She was smiling at the sight before her. It always made her proud to see those who have paved the way for her back in the ring. She always appreciated it and they had always helped her out. She watched as the other legends talked about what they liked about Ricky. After everything was said and done, the Nexus group appeared at the top of the ramp. She watched as they attacked the legends and watched as Justin hit his 450 degree splash on one of the legends. The Nexus group surrounded the fallen legend.

"**Ignorance" by Paramore started to play through the arena. The Nexus group looked at the screen as clips of WWE Diva, Kailey started to play. They held a little smirk on their faces as they realized that she was taking her time coming out. The crowd was chanting her name and Kailey took a deep breath before appearing on the ramp. The fans cheered ever louder when they saw her. Kailey smiled at the fans and made her way down the ramp shaking hands with some of the fans. **

**Justin watched on as she held a straight face. She wasn't exactly supposed to be out there. This wasn't part of the script so the expressions on some of the guys' faces were priceless to see. Kailey climbed the steps and watched as the guys took a step back letting her into the ring. No one really wanted to attack her because she was a woman. It was better to leave her out of this then to have the company sue them for attacking her. He watched as she walked over to the other end of the ring to grab a microphone. She was given a microphone and she looked at each of the Nexus guys and let out a smile at them as they smiled back at her. Her music stopped playing as everyone focused attention on her. **

"**You know I have to say that I'm pretty impressed with what you guys are doing. Destroying Raw, hurting people along the way, and pretty much looking like a bunch of jackasses that's pretty good. I mean that's a good way to make a name for yourself, don't you guys think?" Kailey asked as she listened to the crowd boo, "Mhmm, I thought that too when I saw them hurt John Cena the first time. It's funny though this secret General Manager is doing everything in their power to protect this little group of guys who think making a statement in the WWE is by attacking the top guys. I don't blame them but the thing is there's one little problem to that case. See when you guys tear apart the company that we have all built with our hard work, you don't make a statement at all. You embarrass yourself and the way that you look in this company. So I've decided to… how do I say this? Hmm…make my own statement sending it to the General Manager of Raw. So Justin Gabriel, why don't you help me with making my statement? **

**Justin looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. He seriously didn't know exactly what was going on but he still walked over to her as they met in the center of the ring. The rest of the rookies surrounded them. His eyes were simply trying to tell her not to do this. He didn't want to know what she was going to do and before he knew it, his cheek was stinging so bad that he could have sworn he felt tears surrounding her eyes. The crowd gasped as Kailey held her right hand. The Nexus group was ready to attack her but when she gave them one look, they knew not to mess with her. Kailey lifted the microphone and looked at Justin, "Didn't feel to good did it? Well take that as a statement telling the General Manager that I quit! I'm done with this company." **

**Justin felt his jaw drop at the words that Kailey had just let out. He couldn't believe that she had quit. What was going on with everything? Things were just falling out the wrong way. There had to be some way to fix this. Kailey turned to look at Michael Cole. They heard the sound of a signal coming from the laptop. Michael Cole looked at Kailey in the ring and before he could say anything, Kailey told Michael, "Whatever they said, you tell them I'm done. I don't want nothing to do with this business. I had my share of good times and I've made my mark in this company throughout the years. So thank you to the fans and the people who supported me. I love you guys!" **

**Kailey dropped the microphone and got out of the ring before making her way to the back. The Nexus group looked on at her. Justin still had the shock look on his face as he held his cheek that she had slapped. This was definitely a night to not forget. **

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About Us**_


End file.
